FAQ
SILAN (Note that the bulk of this article is over eight months old. During that time many of the bugs reported here have been corrected. --Bachstar 09:29, 20 April 2009 (UTC)) *Why doesn't my mission info update when I killed a Weaned Rendor? **The counter is bugged, it does not display. You can go on with the mission, though. You will be notified when it is done. (bug fixed.) *Where are the Javings Located? **Near ruins of Silan / shattered ruins * How many javings do I have to kill? it does not say so... **10. The counter is bugged for this one, as well. (bug fixed.) * Can I abandon a mission? **Not on Silan. * Can I reread the mission text? **No, so pay attention the first time. * Where are the Weeny Ragus? **Hunting grounds north east corner of Silan. * I can't find a team for the Silan mission! **For Birth of a Magician #2, it is not strictly needed to have a team, although advised. Note that the kills in a team are per person. * Where can I find Fine Zun Amber? **South east of camp, right on the edge. Under the 'E' of Karavan Embassy in the map. * Where is the Caprice Seed? **Behind Chiang the Strong on his hill. * Where can I get ranged weapons? **There are no ranged weapons on Silan. You may get them on the mainland. * What level should I be to go to the mainland **There is no lower bound and currently there is no level cap on Silan. Before Silan, it was not uncommon for players to go to mainland at levels 1/1/1/1. **Some cities may be harder for low level players, but it is perfectly possible to survive and progress. With Silan as starter land, take your time, enjoy the missions, learn the basics. It is quite variable, but lvl 20-30 in fight or elemental is a good guideline.. Some players have left silan after lvl 60 in some branches. * How do I go to the mainland? **Talk to Chiang the Strong and select the mission. ACTIONS * What are Stanzas? ** Check this video (Xvid codec required). (Sasi answer): Creating an action (whether it's a spell, a melee attack, a crafting action, or a harvesting action) consists of three essential steps. *** Choose the type of action. You will be able to learn more of these from trainers as you progress. *** Select the options for that action. For example, the type of elemental spell, like acid, or other options like additional damage, or AOE, etc. Again, as you progress you will learn many different option stanzas. *** Select credits to pay for the options in step 2. Each option has a cost, which must be paid by something. Credits can be range, time, HP, sap, stamina, etc. depending on the type of action. Again, you will acquire more stanzas here over time. The beauty of this is that you can fine tune your actions for the situation. For example, if I am using elemental spells in a hunting team and someone will be healing me, I can apply lots of damage options and pay for it with HP and sap which my healer will be replenishing. Then later when I am hunting solo I can change the options so that I do not run out of HP so quickly and end up dead. Learning to tweak your actions takes time and experience and experimentation. Just try it and see what works for you. Also, when you buy new stanzas from a trainer, you can better understand what will help you the most, and so you will not waste skill points on things you don't need immediately. SKILLS AND LEVELLING * Can I respec? Can I unlearn? **No. No. See the question about "gimp a toon". Ryzom is class-less. * Should I focus on being a mage / fighter / digger? **No limit. Levelling multiple skills is a matter of time. Most players end up doing a bit of everything. Yours trully, for example. * Can I gimp my toon / build? **Without restricted classes or skills, it is very hard to gimp your toon beyond repair. Most mistakes will only slow you down or require a bit more time to recover the lost sp. However, there are a few hints you should know and avoid common pitfalls: craft sp are very scarce at the beginning, it is better to focus on HP and focus boosts, customers will often ask for full sets, focus on a few branches first, learn fight to get your HP upgrades, etc. MISC * Can I jump? **No. * Can I target myself? **Press F10. It is only useful for a few things and for emotes. See next question. * Can I heal myself? **Not by targetting self and using heal gift spell. You can heal yourself using self heal actions, or resting (sitting down regens faster) all xp goes to "melee" or split between "1h melee" and "close combat" etc. * How can I talk to a guide? **Type /who GM and check sys info for a list. If none appears, submit a ticket with your problem. * How do I know what level I am? **There are no character levels, just skill levels. Press B. Skills branch at some point. * Where can I find the "item enchantment trigger" action? **You cannot create it as other actions, open your skill tree with 'b' and drag the icon into the bar. The icon is a green "lighting" one found at fight skill level 0-4 * How can I move a stack at a time? **You can dettach a packer / guild / room tab using right click button. You can hold shift and drag to transfer a stack. You can hold control and drag to move only one from the stack. You cannot multi-select different stacks. * Are there racial differences? **The looks, racial animations, and default resists. Typically race may also suggest initial fame/harvest/craft plans (not required tho) * If your mouse cursor feels sluggish, set 'Hardware Mouse' on by selecting 'Game Configuration->Inputs->Mouse' and tick the 'Hardware' box. COMBAT * Should I use cold or acid? **A simple guideline is *** acid on herbs and carnivores, *** cold on kitin *** rot on plants. **Things are a bit more complex though. * Can I dual wield? Can I dual wield pistols? **You can't dual wield pistols, left hand is for ammo. For melee, you can dual wield 2 daggers or 1hsword+dagger. Left hand uses dagger and is not affected by stanzas such as "increased damage". XP is split proportional to the damage inflicted to the mob into 1h slash and dagger (although depending on your level * How can I auto-repeat a custom attack? it goes back to the default one **Double click on the custom attack you created. This will be your repeatedly used action. * I'm confuzzled: level, weapon, quality, ammo, damage?? euh? **Remember 2 things and you'll be ok: *** Get a good range weapon of at least your level, with good speed and range, tune your accurate attack to your level + 10 and use good ammo with high damage of at least the weapon quality. *** The ammo will tell you the theorical max damage you may inflict per shot, provided a), i.e., the damage may be capped by your level and weapon quality. * AAAH! I'm gonna die! HALP! ** Run into the water, if there's any available. * No water. I died. Now what? ** When you die, don't respawn straight away. You have about 5 minutes following your 'death' when you are actually in a 'coma'. During this time, if you are healed you can be brought back to life without suffering a Death Penalty. Ask in Region Chat (/r) if anyone can resuscitate you (or rez/res for short). If anyone is nearby and has the heal spell (and that's one spell that EVERYONE should have), they will more than likely come and heal you and save your life. However, it depends where you are and IF they have heal, there may be no-one around who can help. ** Don't ask for a rez without saying where you are! It saves time (you've only got 5 minutes) and may save your life. So check where you are on the map and include your location in your rez request. Try to give people a good idea of where you are so they can find your body. ** If you're not already in a team, you can use the long range team /invite to help. If you ask for a rez and someone says they're coming, type in /invite followed by their name. If they're not already in a team, they will be invited to your team. They can then use the option to make you their compass target, making it MUCH easier to find you. ** If someone is on their way to rez you, and they're already in a team (so you can't /invite them), keep an eye on your compass. When you see a blue dot appear near you, start talking on Around (/s) chat. It will make you easier to spot from a distance because they will see the speech bubble a lot easier than they'll see your body lying on the ground. ** Finally, once you have been rezzed, say something on /region chat thanking the person who helped you. The recognition is good to give, but more importantly, other players might also be on their way, too, and your thankyous will tell them that you're up and healing. Combat Tips and Tricks * Combat actions can be automatically recycled (continually used) by double clicking the icon or double tapping the number key. A white boarder will appear around the action when it is in recycle mode. * When fighting more than one creature and the first one dies immediately click the second creature to continue your attack routine without pausing. HARVESTING * Why can't I find the XXX ? **Harvesting in Ryzom is subtle. It takes practice and skill (both IG and as a player). To illustrate the basics, imagine a map divided into square areas. Each area can be considered a "deposit". A tracking action will tell you how to reach a deposit, typically to the edge. The actual mats are dispersed. Deposits hold mats in groups of 4, grouped by material, type and grade (e.g. resin, seed, amber, node). Node density and grade may vary within a deposit. Try with different combinations of range and angles, move around a bit. Weather and Season have an impact. Learn which deposits are more "stable and plentiful". A full guide to harvesting would take dozens of pages. * Why am I able to see some nodes without prospecting? **Some nodes pop naturally in low level zones, to help players (which may not have prospecting actions). The xp you get is lower and you will not get the focus used during the extraction back. (focus used for the prospection only regens at the default rate). * How can I define the default extraction action for a node? **The system will use the first available extraction action that you created and put in the active toolbar when clicking on a node. * What are the harvesting modes? **Random modes that define how a source life and risk bars react to your extraction actions, and the damage that explosions and gas cause. There are 2 typical modes: initial mode and mode when source raches optimum quality / extraction quality. Knowing them allows you to plan your extraction (e.g. not care for low damage modes) *Sys info says I popped X nodes, I cannot see them? **The client may not "graphically pop" the node until you move your toon a bit (e.g. turn around). Or your range may be too high so you don't see them in the compass. Finally, other entities (orange mobs) may hide the source. And sometimes I have no idea where the source went... FAME * How can I improve my fame with KOS tribes? **Look for tribe members that are not inside the camp, such as hunters. It is hard, though. CRAFT * Can I craft without generic raw materials? Where can I get raw materials? **Yes, in fact generic raw mats (brown potatos) are there to teach you the basics. Real mats have specific use (fiber or skins, used as clothes or grips) and are either dug or looted. It is impractical to be a crafter without harvesting. "All crafters are diggers" ITEMS * Where can I get magic amps? **From the 2h weapon melee merchant. You can get some decent ones doing the right mission. * It says my amp is no good anymore ! **To be able to amplify a spell, a pair of amps need to be of equal or higher quality than the level of the casted spell. To know what level is the spell you are casting, right-click info on it. Thus, a lvl 40 spell casted with Icy Touch (the last magic mission chain reward) will be more powerful than a lvl 50 spell casted with those same amps because of that very same reason. * How much DP I get? How I remove DP faster? **You get DP based on your highest level, up to around 460k for a 250 level character. DP stacks up to 10 deaths. You remove DP by performing actions, removing DP at a rate of (skill used level / 10) * xp gained. The highest skill does not necessarily remove DP faster. Digging removes DP and gets you materials. DP slowly wears off with time (although very slowly) and it's possible to buy at altars special gifts from Ma-Duk and Jena to speed up the process. Useful to buy if you are logging out and still full of DP to recover. TIPS and TRICKS * Keep your bag bulk down. Some quest rewards (specifically the one for magic amps from Nomis Merclao on Silan) will not be recieved if your bag is full. * Too dark to see? Press "L" for light. * To cancel an action press ctrl+s, or sit down. Better yet, remap the key (under the 'K' menu) to something that only requires one keypress to make it easier, faster, and to reduce repetitive motion injury. * STOP KEYBOARD TURNING. Under the 'K' menu, remap A and D to 'Walk Left' and 'Walk Right'. Map 'Turn Left' and 'Turn Right' to the Left and Right Arrow keys, respectively. This frees up Q and E to be used for other things, like extra easy-to-reach attack buttons, or 'Sit', or 'Cancel Action'. * When quartering near very large creatures, quarter by clicking the dead creature once and then right click --> quartering (instead of the doubleclicking). More than one trip has ended prematurely due to a kipee coming to sniff you from behind and you accidentally target it and attack with doubleclick. Crafting * Some players craft naked, since crafting wears off gear. * Crafting in medium or heavy armor reduces the quality of your crafted gear. * Craft without bonus to grind (bonuses consume focus at each craft) * XP depends on your level and the quality of the resulting item. Overcraft as much as possible. * XP does not depend on the grade of the item (basic, excelent). Default NPC price does. * The targetted quality is the minimum of your craft action quality and the quality of all involved mats. Map * Want to keep track of where something is? When you are near something (Say, you found the zun amber) open your map, right click on it and choose "Create Marker at Position" and name the marker "Fine Zun Amber" etc. NOTE:: ALWAYS have your compass pointing "north" (right click compass -> north) or risk crashing! (known bug) * If you right-click on the radar, you can get distances to landmarks. By picking three, you can locate your position with good accuracy. If possible, pick at least one that is measured in meters instead of kilometers; this will be very precise. This has the added bonus of being transferrable information; tell somebody to be 2.0 km from Avendale, 1.1 km from Crystabell, and 404 m from Fairhaven, and they can find the resource. * You can double-click on a town flag to get a detailed map of the town. Category:Starting Out External Links Anissa's Ryzom FAQ Category:Starting Out